A Kingdom Of Sun and Shadow
by rynthae
Summary: Kageyama never wanted to be king. He never wanted the power to weave shadows or the enormous responsibility of ruling a troubled kingdom with a history of killing rulers who don't solve their problems. When nothing works and the people turn on him, desperation drives Kageyama to the Kingdom of the Sun on a dangerous quest to steal the magic that makes them so successful. (Kagehina)
1. The Last Shadowalker

Even here, on the highest floor of the Obsidian Keep, Kageyama could hear the screams of his people below. Small rocks pelted the locked windows; iron bars hid the blue stained-glass flowers. The pounding of the wooden doors below echoed throughout the castle. Sounds of misery and desperation poured into Kageyama's home. With most of his staff and most of his guards gone, only the sounds of the mob remained. His people. His citizens, come to demand help… or take revenge from their king, as they took revenge from his parents before him.

He sank down against the wall, fingers tangling in his hair and knees tucked close. Shadows crept closer, slipping around Kageyama like a cloak. Despite his best efforts to stop them, tears streamed down his cheeks and dripped onto the stone floor below.

He should have known it would end like this. Ten years of famine had driven the citizens to execute his parents. Execute was too humane a word for it, though. Too sterile of a word. He could still remember their screams as the crowd dragged them away, could still remember the reek of burning flesh as the first commander of the royal guard, Tanaka, dragged him away, pleaded with him to go back to the Obsidian Keep, where it was safe.

Where it used to be safe.

He never knew what to believe after that. His parents had been so loving and kind, at least—that's what he thought. But his tutors told him that his parents had been tyrants, had starved their people until they could starve no longer. He remembered Tanaka's livid words, remembered how furious he'd been when he found out what people had been saying.

Kageyama didn't know what the truth was. All he knew was that the kingdom's problems were his problems now, and unless he wanted to meet his parents' fate, he had to fix things. He walled off his emotions, he swore he wouldn't think of his parents, wouldn't linger in the past. He would fix things. It was his duty. It was the only way he would survive.

He'd tried everything. _Everything_. He'd opened up new land for the farmers, had instructed them to rotate their fields when nothing would grow. Still, the earth yielded only frost. He'd imported hardier seeds, hardier livestock. Even they had found this land to be nothing more than an early grave. Kageyama oversaw the mining of the foothills. He used the silver there to trade for food for his people and took nothing for himself, but the silver only lasted so long. He'd lead hunting expeditions, had taken back anything they'd found for his people. A deer or two wasn't enough. Most had left long ago for greener country. No matter what he did, his people suffered. Infants perished, their mothers too malnourished to produce milk. Plague claimed dozens and poured fear into the hearts of those who remained.

And now, now that it was all over, that precious wall that Kageyama had built in his heart to protect him from the terrible fate that hung over his head crumbled. The tears wouldn't stop. He couldn't stop shaking, couldn't breathe, couldn't think. The despised crown lay on his bed across the room, staring accusingly—a reminder of the crushing responsibilities he never wanted. He'd tried everything, he reminded himself. He'd tried everything and still failed. He failed like his parents had, like his grandparents had before them, and he would die like they did, at the wrath of the people they were supposed to watch over and protect. He was the last of the Kageyama line, the last shadowalker. At least the suffering might end with him. The whole cursed royal family would be wiped out. It was better that way.

He'd never wanted to be king. He'd cursed the title a thousand times.

He didn't know what he was doing wrong—he worked so hard, tried everything, but nothing worked. And infuriatingly, the neighboring Kingdom of the Sun seemed to flourish without even trying. He could see the green fields from here, in the highest tower. Kageyama grit his teeth. He scrubbed at his eyes with a sleeve. What did they have that his kingdom didn't?

"Kageyama…."

A hand settled on Kageyama's shoulder. He looked up through disheveled black bangs to the only one left of the royal guard: Tanaka. The commander's silver eyes softened, and he knelt down beside Kageyama. The shadows retreated, sliding back to their homes along the edges of the walls and under furniture. Running his spare hand over the stubble on his head, Tanaka sighed. "We need to get you out of here," he murmured.

Kageyama's shoulders sank. It wasn't the first time the commander had suggested it. When Kageyama's last attempt to address the public had earned crossbow bolts to the balcony, he'd suggested it then, too.

"I can't run away," Kageyama whispered.

"You're too damn good for them."

Kageyama grit his teeth and shook his head. His hands tightened on his arms, nails biting in through his sleeves. "No. I'm not good enough. They are _starving_ , Tanaka…. And I can't even find a way to save them. I've traded everything to the Kingdom of the Sun to try to help them. The treasury, the silver, the lumber. Anything and everything."

"Those bastards have it so good," Tanaka grumbled.

Kageyama nodded dismally. "Yeah." Silence welled between them for a moment, grim and hopeless. Kageyama wondered if this was how his parents had felt before they'd been dragged off. He looked down at his hand. Shadows gathered and danced in his palm. A useless flashy power that had done nothing to save his kingdom. He wondered why the royal legacy couldn't be a more useful, practical magic. "I wish they could send a little sunshine our way."

"Yeah."

Kageyama closed his eyes. He wondered how long he had left. He thanked the stars that Tanaka, despite everything, had stayed by his side when no one else had. At least he wasn't alone in these last hours.

The gravity of his last words hit him, belatedly. Straightening, Kageyama looked up at Tanaka. "Hey. What makes the Kingdom of the Sun so different anyway?"

Tanaka raised an eyebrow. He looked like he thought Kageyama had finally lost it. Maybe he had. "Um, I don't know? Different climate? Better soil? That kind of stuff?"

Kageyama's brows furrowed further. He stood up, his tears already fading and forgotten. "They're a small kingdom. Smaller than ours, right next to us. They should have the same climate. And the same soil." 

"Well, they're not in the shadow of the mountains, I guess?"

"They're close enough."

Tanaka groaned and flopped down into a nearby chair. "Kageyama, what are you getting at?" 

"They have something else. They must have something else, something we haven't considered."

"Okay. Great. Good for them. Why does that matter?" 

"It does matter!" Kageyama flashed a half-hearted glare at his commander, and almost immediately regretted it. Tanaka was only trying to help. He took a steadying breath, and explained, "whatever it is that makes them so prosperous… if I can just figure it out then maybe I can save this kingdom, too. There has to be something. A secret, a talisman, I don't know—but there has to be a way to discover it. Or steal it, if necessary."

"Steal it?" Tanaka's expression hardened. "Kageyama…."

"I have to help them, somehow!" Kageyama snapped, hands clenching into fists. He strode over to the wardrobe, feeling certain for the first time in a long time, despite the way his commander was looking at him. He stripped down—to Tanaka's protests as the commander turned away making a face—and changed into something plainer. Black leggings and a dark blue button-up shirt replaced his finer regalia. He considered his reflection in the nearby mirror, smoothing down his dark hair. He looked almost… ordinary. Perfect.

"You're up to something," Tanaka grumbled.

"Hm."

"Care to tell your commander what you're plotting, at least?"

Kageyama pulled on his leather riding boots and threw on a black cloak. A simple silver clasp in the shape of a feather and the craftsmanship gave away some of its value, but it was plain enough to blend into a crowd. "I'm going to the Kingdom of the Sun." He hummed, considering packing more clothe. He didn't want to stand out with a large pack. He settled for packing a couple light changes of clothes, soap, and what little was left in the pantry of the keep: stale bread and a few morsels of dried meat. A small waterskin joined them. He pulled out his withered savings from the bottom of the trunk near his bed. It was a laughable amount; he'd given up almost all of it in trade—nearly every copper spent on seeds, chickens, anything he thought would help. Still, it was probably enough to live on for a few days. Maybe.

"Wait, wait, wait. I thought for just a second that you said you were going to the Kingdom of the Sun—which would be _crazy_ and you definitely didn't just say that. I mean just because we're on good terms with them and they traded with us doesn't mean it's safe—" Tanaka's words stopped abruptly, and he looked at Kageyama with a strange expression. "Well…." As he fell silent, the distant roar of the crowd outside echoed through the room once more. "It's probably safer than here," he admitted, quietly. " _But_ —just so we're clear, it's still crazy."

"I've tried everything else," Kageyama reminded him.

Tanaka groaned dramatically. "Don't be gone long."

"I won't."

"It is _still_ dangerous—if they find out who you are you could be killed or kidnapped or who knows what—"

"I know."

"And you might not find anything there, maybe they are just—I don't know—lucky, and we're unlucky."

Kageyama slipped a dagger into his belt. It was too ornate for a commoner, but the cloak hid it well enough. "I know, Tanaka." He finished packing his things and closed the small bag, slinging it over a shoulder.

Tanaka sighed. He settled for "be careful out there, Kageyama."

"I will." Kageyama hesitated, feeling strange with the last of his coins packed up and a blade at his side, leaving the only home he'd ever known. It was almost a relief. "Tanaka… thank you. For everything."

He wasn't sure, but Tanaka's silver eyes seemed to glisten more than usual as he grimaced. "This isn't goodbye," the commander insisted. "I'm gonna see you to the border. Got it? And if you don't hurry back I'll drag you home myself. It's not goodbye, okay?"

Kageyama's shoulders relaxed. He felt safer just having the commander looking out for him. "Yeah," he agreed. "And thanks."

"Well, it is my job," Tanaka joked, slapping Kageyama on the back.

Kageyama felt the corners of his lips tug up into a grin. "Still."

As the two made their way out through a service entrance and over to the stables, Tanaka joked and talked, filling the space between them. Even if the commander's voice was tense, it was a welcome reprieve from the cacophony of complaints around them. Kageyama kept the hood of his cloak pulled low and kept the shadows close, even after Tanaka's mare was saddled. The two rode tandem away from the Obsidian Keep, away from the capital, until the sounds of angry crowds faded behind them. 

With the Shadow Mountains at their back, they rode into the dismal countryside. Frost-tipped boulders broke through the rocky soil. The road before them wound through rolling hills, graced with only the hardiest sagebrush and skeletal trees. Crows circled above, crying loud complaints, probably as hungry as the people they'd left behind. As they rode, Tanaka reminded Kageyama of all the things he already knew. To be careful. To not tell anyone his surname. To return quickly. Kageyama reassured him that he could use his shadows to communicate from afar if need be—it could be exhausting, but he promised to use if it necessary. He reminded Tanaka that it would be a quick mission. In and out. Just a couple days. He could always regroup and return later if needed.

After a few hours, signs of life appeared. Small tufts of stubborn grass sprung up between the rocks. Other birds joined the crows—little finches and mockingbirds filled the air with song. Trees straightened, buds appeared, and eventually the groves that surrounded them were lush and green and full of life. Squirrels chattered and threw acorns down at the two, and birds chased each other through the boughs. Tiny wildflowers dotted the grass below. Dragonflies hummed past them, on the way to unknown waters.

"We've crossed the border, haven't we?" Kageyama asked, one hand held out as a fearless blue butterfly landed to inspect him.

"Yeah," Tanaka told him, tone serious. "Doesn't look like anyone's watching the border though, so I can take you a bit further. No sense in hiking longer than you have to."

As they made their way further into the Kingdom of the Sun, two things became apparent. First, and most importantly, the border was completely unguarded. Kageyama had thought when they first crossed that the kingdom only maintained occasional watch towers to keep an eye on the perimeter, but another hour passed, and still there were no guards, no watch towers. Nothing to keep outsiders from trespassing here. And, second, the Kingdom of the Sun was far more prosperous than Kageyama had ever imagined. He and Tanaka stopped to share an armful of wild apples for lunch, and the grass grew so long that it brushed Kageyama's waist. The emerald hills were freckled in color. Wildflowers nodded in the breeze to the bees and butterflies that flitted from one to the next. Deer peeked out from the trees to watch the riders, and the frigid cold that Kageyama had grown so accustomed to faded to pleasant warmth. The sun which always seemed so pale and weak at home in Ombra was so bright here he had to squint; he could feel warmth settle on his skin like a radiant blanket. Dark, low clouds clung to the earth behind them, but here only soft white wisps broke the brilliant blue above them.

The sunlight glistened on something white just over the hill. A citadel, as white as snow. The capital: the famed City of Light.

It was strange. There was no wall around the city, no visible perimeter. Quaint brick and stone buildings gathered around the citadel, but there was no thing to mark the city limits. The capital was just a loose gathering of homes and shops, with farms and pasture beyond.

A river ran through the capital. The same river that ran through the capital of Kageyama's country—but where it ran slow and murky back home, here it was clear and rushing.

"This is probably as far as I should take you," Tanaka said.

Kageyama slid down from the mare and gave her a reassuring pat. "Thanks, Tanaka. I'll be quick."

"In and out."

"In and out," Kageyama echoed.

"And I'll camp outside the city. No one's watching this place so it should be fine—so if anything comes up send a message and I will be there, got it?"

Kageyama nodded. "I'll be in touch," he promised.

The two stood for a moment, awkward silence falling between them as Kageyama tried to find the right words. He held out a hand. "Thank you, for everything, Tanaka—I'll be back as fast as I can. I will find a way to fix this. I swear."

Tanaka batted Kageyama's hand away and pulled him into a bear hug, squeezing him so tight that Kageyama struggled to breathe for a moment. He hugged Tanaka back, relaxing a little. "Come back safe, and come back soon," Tanaka reminded him.

"I will. I'll see you soon, I promise." Kageyama gave Tanaka what he hoped was a brave smile, and turned toward the citadel, making his way down to the city. 

Kageyama slipped into the City of Light through alleyways and back roads, weaving the shadows around him like a second cloak as he made his way into the heart of the city. He all-but disappeared next to the brick walls he edged along, and for the first time in a long time felt thankful for the royal magic he wielded. Only a few alley cats seemed to notice him; they paid him no mind.

The further he walked, the more it became apparent that stealth was unnecessary. He'd expected guards, but if there were any, they were few and far between. People laughed and talked as they walked down the cobbled roads instead, and dogs lazed in the sun with the occasional tail wag and sigh. Cats perched on rooftops and stalked mice behind quaint little shops, and all around Kageyama a thousand windows displayed a thousand goods, from sweet-smelling pastries to fine clothes, jewelry, and metalware. Apothecaries showcased infusions in dark glass bottles, and tailors hung colorful silks and examples of their best work—dresses and jackets, formal robes and the most delicate ruffled shirts.

Kageyama's steps slowed automatically as he admired the city. The pleasant, happy chatter of its people, the easy-going pace of passersby. He took in the plethora of fine shops and the scent of fresh-baked bread and perfume that mingled around him. His shadows slid away, forgotten.

A crowd gathered ahead, blocking part of the road, and the low chitchat of passing conversation collected into a murmur around him. Kageyama's steps slowed. He inched his way through the crowd automatically, to catch sight of what was had gathered so many. He had no leads yet—he might as well find out what was going on.

The cause for all of the attention was clear immediately. At the center of the crowd stood a young man with flowers woven into unruly, fiery hair and a smile brighter than the sun above. Although he stood a full head shorter than Kageyama, his very presence commanded attention in a way that had nothing to do with the delicate gold crown perched among the blossoms on his head. He was radiant, in all senses of the word. He glowed with light; it pooled in his amber eyes and glimmered among the wild strands of ginger hair like a halo. It gathered around his chest, a soft warm glow, and lingered in faint motes that drifted around him. But… it was so much more than that. It would be a crime to call him beautiful; the word paled in comparison to the boy. Kageyama forgot to breathe in his presence.

His eyes were warm and bright, framed in long, coppery lashes. Emotions flitted across them as he spoke, and his soft lips curved into a beaming smile beneath a graceful, petite nose. Even Kageyama's most inspired fever dreams could never weave beauty so stunning. It took every ounce of Kageyama's willpower not to walk right up to the boy and reach out—just to be sure that he was real.

Despite his slender waist and narrow shoulders, the way the boy moved hinted at strength. And his voice… it was unlike any Kageyama had ever heard. Even though he gestured wildly and half his words were onomatopoeias, the way he spoke was candid and pure, and his voice was more music than sound. It was soft and melodic, pure and sweet.

Hinata Shouyou: king of the land that Kageyama trespassed on. His presence screamed royalty. Despite his common way of speaking, every word drew rapt attention. The fiery hair stood out from the brunettes and blondes surrounding him even more than Kageyama's black locks. And although his bell-sleeved white shirt looked simple at first glance, silver embroidery flashed in the sunlight with every gesture he made.

And that glow—the warm light that swelled around him, gathered to his chest, his eyes, his hands and head… it had to be magic. His royal legacy. Like anyone else in the crowd, Kageyama couldn't take his eyes off of the young king. He forgot about the crowd around them, forgot about the stealth he should be depending on to survive. He listened, instead, to king Hinata. He listened until Hinata chirped, "that's it everyone, thanks for coming! Have a good rest of your day!"

And even then, he couldn't tear himself away. The crowd faded around them, and for a moment—just for a split second, Hinata's eyes met his. Amber met blue, and Hinata's eyes lit up with curiosity. The redhead's lips parted in surprise right before reality caught up with Kageyama. Kageyama ducked into a nearby alleyway, weaving shadows heavily around him. His chest heaved as he remembered how to breathe, and his hands shook against the wall. No one followed him into the alleyway. No guards. No angelic redhead. No random strangers.

Come to think of it… he hadn't seen a guard of any kind around Hinata. No one armed or official looking. And he hadn't seen a blade or any sort of weapon on the other king.

Either Hinata was incredibly stupid, or incredibly brave. Even if his people loved him… and it was obvious they did, Kageyama's presence was more than enough to show how much danger the other king was putting himself in. He had waltzed right into the capital, right into one of Hinata's audiences. He could have walked right up to him and carried him off if he'd chosen to. He didn't understand.

Kageyama peeked around the corner of the alleyway, and spotted the small redhead still where he'd left him. He waved at someone as they left, then stretched, stifling a yawn. It was infuriatingly cute. And Kageyama cursed himself under his breath for thinking so. He couldn't get soft with the other king. He had to find out what made the Kingdom of the Sun so special, and how he could use it to help his people. That's it. No distractions. And when Kageyama found himself following Hinata at a safe distance, still wreathed in shadows, he told himself it was _because_ Hinata was his only lead. And not because of the way his heart quickened every time the redhead smiled or glanced back in his direction.

Hinata's magic _was_ the only clue he had. And, when he watched Hinata hum thoughtfully as a farmer described his worries, he realized the Kingdom of the Sun's secret far more profound than he'd ever realized. Hinata knelt down in the barren earth. Dirt stained his ivory leggings as he spread his palms over the ground. He opened his mouth, and the sound that came out was nothing short of divine. Soft, soothing song poured from him, full of love and sweetness, every note pure and warm. The light that gathered near him always grew brighter, wider. It radiated from him in soft rays, and the earth responded in kind. The soil turned darker, richer. Small green seedlings poked up from below to spread miniscule leaves and soak in those brilliant rays. Nearby butterflies flocked to Hinata, landed in his hair and on his shoulders. One last, sweet note left Hinata's lips, and then he was pushing himself back to his feet, patting the dirt from his hands (and forgetting the dirt on the knees of his pants). As most of the butterflies moved on, Hinata brushed off praise from the farmer he'd helped.

Kageyama trailed after Hinata as he made his way back into the heart of the city. He stared after the smaller boy in shock. The secret of the Kingdom of the Sun's success… was Hinata. It flourished because of him. Not because of climate or the nearby Shadow Mountains. Not because of good soil or random luck. It was him. It was the delicate redhead with dirt-stained knees and a crooked crown nestled among scattered flowers.

And that knowledge made Kageyama's mission so much simpler, and so, so much more complicated.


	2. The Lure of the Sun

Kageyama had expected the secret to be a talisman, or a fertilizer or—or something tangible that he could swipe and head home with. Discovering that the Kingdom's secret was its king complicated his mission. He couldn't just grab Hinata and run home. Could he? He raked a hand through his hair, trying to figure out his next steps. He couldn't go back empty-handed. It wasn't an option. But if he kidnapped Hinata, he could face war with the Kingdom of the Sun. On the other hand, the fact that he hadn't seen a single guard, watch tower, or barracks suggested that maybe, just maybe, the Kingdom of the Sun wasn't prepared for any kind of war. Without its king, the Kingdom of the Sun might not even have anyone equipped to run it.

He hated the idea. He hated that it felt like there was no way around the idea.

Maybe it wasn't Hinata. It was a stretch, but Kageyama considered the idea that Hinata might be wearing a talisman that allowed him to do such things. Maybe the glow around him had nothing to do with his ability to make the earth fertile. He had to learn more.

Which was what led Kageyama to follow Hinata back toward the center of town, until the little king disappeared in his white citadel. Kageyama lingered outside, debating the dangers of going in. People were coming in and out regularly—cooks, maids, and other members of the staff passed through the doors without so much as a single guard posted by them. The lack of protection started to feel eerie, wrong. Still, at least it allowed Kageyama freedom.

He stepped into the citadel without any trouble. His shadows felt unnecessary, redundant. No one cared that he was there, no one worried about who he might be. And if anyone noticed him trailing behind the king at a distance, no one said anything. He watched Hinata sign papers, eat dinner, and go riding in the woods. And when he found a quiet corner to sleep with shadows tucked close like a blanket, he felt no closer to a solution than he had when he'd first arrived.

Tomorrow.

Tomorrow he would figure all of this out.

Tomorrow brought a similar routine. Hinata spoke to his people, visited a concerned fisherman. After tapping his foot and thinking, he touched each of the fisherman's lures with one hand. Glowing motes of light lingered on them, and the fish bit again and again and again.

Kageyama frowned in thought, rubbing at his temples as he trailed behind Hinata. Shadows lingered near him half-heartedly as he faced the moral dilemma once more. Hinata hadn't touched any of his jewelry, hadn't made any signs or said any special words. He hadn't done anything to indicate that the magic that poured out of him was anything other than innate. Which meant Kageyama was back exactly where he feared: Hinata alone was the factor that made the Kingdom flourish.

Kageyama trailed behind the little king, lost in thought—and ran right into someone on the street. Glaring down, he snapped, "watch where you're—!" and choked on the last word.

Hinata stood right front of him, looking as startled as Kageyama felt. A family of quail bobbed past at his feet, and he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry about that," he offered, as if it wasn't utterly beneath him to say it. "Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?"

Hinata reached up to Kageyama, and he stiffened, forgetting how to breathe. His shadows held still, and he prayed Hinata wouldn't notice. Maybe it was too late. Maybe Hinata has already seen him following and this was all a clever ruse—

But all Hinata did was adjust Kageyama's cloak, straightening out the collar and dusting off his shoulders. "Hey, are you all right?" he asked again, peering up at Kageyama through worried, wide amber eyes.

"I—I'm fine, idiot!" Kageyama snapped before he could stop himself, heat rising to his cheeks. Half in horror and half in panic, he whipped around and stormed off, hoping Hinata wouldn't follow.

He didn't, for better or worse.

He couldn't believe he'd called the king that he was considering kidnapping an idiot after following him like a stalker for two days. At this rate, he would wind up dead even before he returned home. Kageyama groaned, sinking to sit against the wall of an alley. Hinata was too trusting, and it made this so much harder. He wished Hinata was angry and menacing and cruel—then it would be easy to kidnap him. But that sheepish smile and the way he looked up at Kageyama with big, worried eyes was nothing short of unfair.

His mission was cursed, like everything else in his life. He was sure of it. Still, he would see it through to the end. 

By the time he made his way back to the castle, Hinata was there, too. He signed more papers, groaned and kicked his feet out in boredom as he scribbled down the last few things before running outside to ride his buckskin mare, Dawn. Of course she was named Dawn. It was stupid and obvious and ridiculous.

He returned late. Kageyama leaned against one of the nearby trees; shadows crowded around him to shield him from the silvery light of the moon above as he struggled to keep his eyes open. Hinata meandered through the halls of the citadel, and Kageyama followed, not bothering to keep track of where they were headed. Hinata was probably going to bed. Knowing where his room was could prove useful—and Kageyama was running short on time. His throat tightened as he thought to himself—tonight should be the night. It made sense. He knew what he had to do. He didn't have a choice. People were starving, suffering—it was the only solution.

The sound of running water snapped him out of his thoughts, and he realized in alarm that he had no idea where in the citadel he was—and that the room he walked into was not a bedroom. It was some sort of a large bath. Pillars lined the walls, doorways tucked in their shadows. In the center, an enormous mosaic-tiled pool dominated the space, sparkling in the moonlight from a windowed ceiling. A gentle waterfall of steaming water poured from the branches of a stone tree sculpture like the weeping boughs of a willow. Kageyama wove shadows around himself and ducked behind a pillar, praying that he hadn't been seen. He held his breath, and listened.

Gentle splashes followed the sound of fabric hitting tile. Shit. He really, really shouldn't be here. Kageyama cursed under his breath, closing his eyes. If he waited a few minutes, he could slip out while Hinata was distracted, wait out in the hall and figure out a plan. The soft ripple of water grew closer, and Kageyama weaved the shadows even closer. Darkness cloaked him like feathered, inky wings, and he tried to disappear into the pillar at his back.

The water went silent. He waited as long as he could, before sneaking a glance around the pillar—and making direct eye contact with the redhead who leaned over the bath curiously. Kageyama froze. It was over—he'd really, truly fucked up this time. Any minute, Hinata would scream or call for the guards or somehow bring that soft, warm magic down to smite him. But none of those things happened. Instead, Hinata smiled over the edge of the pool, eyes lighting up with a stunning, golden glow. "It's you, from before," he hummed. He rested his arms on the wall of the pool. Warm light lingered along his skin, sparkling in the rivulets of water that ran down soft skin.

Kageyama couldn't speak; he could barely breathe. He was still waiting for the inevitable end while Hinata smiled up at him. Realizing an answer was expected of him, he managed a small nod. The shadows fell away from him, scattering. There was no use hiding now.

Hinata shifted forward, one arm extended in invitation. Motes of light like fireflies lingered around him, and a glow like muted sunlight radiated from his amber eyes and sun-kissed skin. "Care to join me?"

Kageyama tried to look away. He tried to say no. It was unbelievably stupid to accept the invitation, he was already in far too much danger. It had to be a trap. It had to be some kind of trick. But Hinata's smile seemed so warm and sincere, and his eyes full of trust—and something else.

"There's lots of room," Hinata added, sounding—damn him—sounding hopeful.

"Okay." Kageyama whispered, despite every ounce of common sense screaming for him not to. He'd really done it now. If he managed to get out of this alive at all, this would only make things harder. He tried not to think about it, stripping out of his cloak and shirt instead. He tucked the dagger carefully between them, boots set to the side. His hands hesitated at the hem of his pants. He felt suddenly exposed, and Hinata's curious gaze and half-hidden grin were _not_ helping. Cursing, he slid out of the leggings and vaulted over the wall of the pool; water sloshed over the edge onto the tile floor below in a splash, and Hinata laughed with delight, backing up to give him room.

"There _are_ stairs, you know," Hinata pointed out, grinning.

"So?" Kageyama retorted stubbornly. He was in the bath as requested, it shouldn't matter how he got there. He hated to admit it, but the water felt heavenly. It seared pleasantly against his skin and was surprisingly deep—Hinata stood on tip-toes to keep his head above water, and it came right up to Kageyama's shoulders.

"So." Hinata meandered closer—much closer. The deep water couldn't hide his graceful legs and slender waist and shoulders. Up close, Kageyama could have sworn Hinata was a siren from the old legends: beautiful and dangerous, ready to lead him to his demise. Light reflected off of the water and danced over Hinata's skin as he approached, looking up at him through his eyelashes. He stepped close, just a breath away, and reached for Kageyama's hands. Kageyama held his breath as Hinata turned his hands over, small thumbs brushing across his palms. "You have magic, too."

Of all the things Kageyama had expected, that was not it. He frowned down at Hinata, answer guarded. "Yes." He'd already seen it. It was pointless to lie about it now.

"I've never met anyone else with it," Hinata confided, looking up at Kageyama with an excited smile. "I thought—I thought I was the only one. Can you show me?"

Kageyama sighed. "All right," he agreed. He'd already seen it, anyway. He took Hinata's hands in his, breathed in. The shadows stirred around him eagerly. He wove them between Hinata's hands. Darkness puddled there before rising up, taking shape. Delicate black wings arched up; tiny antennae tapped against Hinata's fingertips. The dark butterfly open and closed its wings, walked around in Hinata's hands, before taking flight to dance in the moonlight above them.

Hinata's hands flew to his mouth, his eyes wide with delight. "It's beautiful," he gasped, looking up at Kageyama with new admiration. "You're _amazing!_ "

Heat rose to Kageyama's cheeks, and he backed up a step, into the wall of the pool. "It's not really… that useful," he admitted bitterly.

"I don't care how useful it is," Hinata told him, beaming up at him. "It's incredible! _You're_ incredible! I can't believe you're like me—and so different, too! What's your name?"

It was a ridiculous question. Inches apart, nude in a private bath, it seemed weird for Hinata to ask for Kageyama's name. "It's—" _Kageyama_ , he thought, biting back the name. No surnames. Hinata would recognize it in an instant, even if he hadn't recognized Kageyama's magic. "Tobio." It felt strangely intimate to offer Hinata his given name. Kageyama wondered when the last time was that anyone had called him that.

"Tobio," Hinata hummed, repeating it softly. Heat rose to Kageyama's cheeks at the way Hinata said it, as if it was precious, somehow. "You can call me Shouyou," he told Kageyama. Kageyama's breath caught as he realized Hinata had responded with his given name, too.

He nodded, not sure if it was right for him to call Hinata that. It would make things harder, in the end.

"I'm really glad I met you, Tobio," Hinata confided, stepping even closer. "What are the chances…."

"Yeah," Kageyama echoed, feeling empty. "What are the chances."

"Tobio?"

"Hm?"

Hinata grinned. "Can you show me more?"

Kageyama sighed, caving. "All right. What do you want to see?"


	3. Eclipse

Hinata had an endless list of requests—manta rays, birds, cloaks and disguises. When he asked for flowers, Kageyama reached down to tuck a shadowy blossom into Hinata's hair to join the golden ones already nestled there. Hinata reached up, closing the space between them to brush fingertips through Kageyama's hair as he hummed. Kageyama froze, and caught his reflection in the water. Delicate blue irises blossomed behind his ear, filling the air between them with sweet perfume.

"Blue, like your eyes." Hinata's hand strayed down to Kageyama's cheek; he leaned closer, until Kageyama felt the brush of Hinata's legs against his. Kageyama's breath caught as Hinata stood on tip-toes and pressed a feather-light kiss to Kageyama's cheek. His self-control crumbled. Common sense abandoned, Kageyama reached out to him, cupping Hinata's cheek in one hand. The shorter boy leaned into the touch with a smile, inched closer approvingly. Ripples of moonlight shimmered over Hinata's skin to dance with the sunlit glow that radiated from him. He closed his eyes, water droplets clinging to coppery lashes and fiery hair, rosy lips parted just slightly. Kageyama drank in the sight of him, eyes straying from the flowers woven into Hinata's wavy hair down to delicate shoulders, slim waist, and the gentle curve of Hinata's legs under the water. His hand followed instinctively. It slipped down the side of Hinata's neck, over the dip of his collarbone, and hovered over Hinata's chest—over the soft golden light above his heart. He drew Hinata closer with his other arm, wrapping it around the little king's waist to close the distance between them. Hinata's smile widened; he leaned up to wrap his arms expectantly around Kageyama's shoulders.

With nothing but steaming water between them, Kageyama leaned down, intoxicated by Hinata's beauty and the long line of contact between them. He pressed his lips to Hinata's, found them soft and willing. Hinata hummed his approval. He kissed Kageyama back, lips parting. Kageyama deepened the kiss, savored the taste of him—the taste of summer storms and warm honey. He dragged his teeth over Hinata's lower lip, earning a soft sound of delight.

"Tobio…" Hinata whispered his name against his lips in wordless praise. Heat pooled inside of Kageyama at the sound of it. He shivered, trailing kisses lower. He pressed them over Hinata's jaw, soft and admiring at first, lingering into rougher kisses over the redhead's throat. Red marks peppered Hinata's skin in his wake; he soothed his tongue over each one, pressed his lip apologetically over every mark. Hinata's fingers found their way into his hair. They tangled and tugged, pulling Kageyama closer. Soft gasps and murmured praise escaped his lips.

Frustrated by the water in his way, Kageyama lifted Hinata—earning a startled sound as he set the redhead on the edge of the pool.

"I'll fall!" Hinata yelped, his wet skin already slipping on the edge.

"Hold onto me," Kageyama told him. He kept his hands on Hinata's hips to steady him, moved closer so that Hinata could hold him for support. "I won't let you fall."

Hinata nodded, arms tight around Kageyama's shoulders. A blush dusted over his cheeks and shoulders. His knees rose modestly. "I trust you," he whispered.

 _You shouldn't_ , Kageyama thought to himself grimly. Even that reminder wasn't enough to break the spell Hinata held over him, though. Hinata leaned down to press steal a kiss, offering Kageyama that beautiful, sincere smile. Kageyama's breath caught in his throat, and he returned the kiss, deeper. He traced his tongue over Hinata's lower lip and worried it between his teeth until the redhead squirmed, held onto him tighter, breath stuttering with need for more.

Kageyama shifted to press kisses to Hinata's chest; he lapped over one of Hinata's nipples and Hinata rewarded him with a soft, heady moan. Heat surged through Kageyama in response. Worrying at the sensitive spot with tongue and teeth, he worked his way lower. He pressed kisses over Hinata's stomach, ran his hand over Hinata's thighs until they relaxed and parted. He brushed his lips over the inside inside of them, savoring every pleased sigh. He sank teeth in just hard enough to draw sweet moans from Hinata's lips and leave pink marks in his wake.

"Tobio, please," Hinata begged, eyes luminescent and lidded. His hands trembled as they brushed through Kageyama's hair. Glowing motes hovered around them, scattering golden light across the surface of the water. With his lips pressed to Hinata's thigh, there was no hiding how badly Hinata wanted him, or what kind of an effect Kageyama was having on him. The water did little to hide exactly how affected Kageyama was, too.

"You're sure?" Kageyama breathed. He knew he was crossing a dangerous boundary, knew this was the point of no return. He dreaded to think of the mission he was still bound by, or how fast it might turn Hinata's soft adoration into virulent loathing.

"I'm sure," Hinata whispered, leaning down to kiss Kageyama's head, fingers sifting through his dark hair.

Kageyama nodded, took one shaky breath. He wouldn't deny Hinata, couldn't even if he wanted to. Inching his kisses further up the inside of Hinata's thigh, he worked his way up to where Hinata needed him most. Glancing up at Hinata, he searched to make sure this was what Hinata really wanted; Hinata offered him a breathless smile. Kageyama pressed kisses up the side of Hinata's erection—soft, feather-light ones at first. They earned quiet, keening, desperate sounds from Hinata. His kisses shifted, grew heated and open-mouthed. He dragged his tongue over the length, fingers digging into Hinata's thighs to steady him. A string of sweet, melodic moans left Hinata's lips; he tipped his head back and his fingers tightened in Kageyama's hair almost painfully. Arousal shot through Kageyama approvingly. He resisted the urge to reach down and ease some of his own growing desperation, hands tightening on Hinata's thighs instead. Encouraged by Hinata's iron grip and the heady sounds he made, he pressed a kiss to the tip, swirled his tongue slowly around it, and shifted forward to take it into his mouth.

"T-Tobio…." Hinata keened, back arching as he clung to him.

Need so strong it was almost painful brimmed inside of Kageyama, pushed him past the strange newness of it all. As delicate as Hinata was, it was still a lot to take in. The little king's cries of pleasure was all the encouragement Kageyama needed, though. He dipped down, took him in as deep as he could before drawing back, torturously slow, before taking him back into his mouth. He ran his tongue over the underside, humming experimentally around Hinata's length. The reaction was instantaneous—Hinata pulled at his hair, hard. His hips bucked against where Kageyama held him down, and he curled forward, burying his face in Kageyama's hair. Each breath came in a broken gasp, and he breathed Kageyama's name, again and again, a wanton litany.

Kageyama pulled back slowly, the edges of his teeth just barely grazing Hinata and earning even more beautiful pleas before he sank back down over the length, taking in as much as he could manage. He flattened his tongue against the underside and Hinata mewled in pleasure; he couldn't tell if Hinata was begging for more or praising him; his name tumbled from Hinata's lips again and again, broken and musical.

"Tobio I—I can't hold back," Hinata gasped, hands shaking where they gripped Kageyama's hair. A shiver of delight rolled down Kageyama's spine; he didn't stop. "I—I'm going to— _a-ahh…!_ " Hinata tugged harder at Kageyama's hair, probably to pull him off, but Kageyama ignored it. If anything, he sank lower, humming low and soft around Hinata's length as he sucked around it. His efforts were rewarded as Hinata arched upright, hips stuttering up against where Kageyama's hands held them, and a sharp, melodic cry tore from him as he came in Kageyama's mouth. Kageyama swallowed around him, shuddering at the sensation of the thick, salty fluid burned against his throat. He struggled to swallow it all; some of it dripped from his lips. He dragged off slowly, ran his tongue over Hinata until the smaller king went limp, amber eyes clouded and blissful as he leaned against Kageyama for support.

"I… I tried to warn you," Hinata breathed, fingers stroking through Kageyama's hair as he coughed and wiped his mouth.

"You did," Kageyama agreed, arms sliding around Hinata's waist. "I just didn't care."

Hinata breathed a soft laugh, arms wrapping around Kageyama's shoulders. He nuzzled into his neck and eased back into the water with a sigh, pressing up against Kageyama. "What about you?" 

"What about me?" Kageyama asked, nuzzling into Hinata's hair in return, arms loose around him.

"It's not fair… if only I feel good," Hinata murmured, one hand straying down over Kageyama's chest, fingertips brushing low on his stomach. Kageyama bit back a hiss; he was still painfully hard.

"Maybe I just wanted to make you feel good," he growled.

Hinata looked up at him through his lashes, with a slow smile. "Maybe I want to make you feel good, too." He pressed flush against Kageyama in a long line of skin-to-skin contact, and whispered against his neck between teasingly-soft kisses. "Maybe I want to taste you, too."

Kageyama stifled a groan, arousal jolting through him. Hinata let out a breathy laugh, and pulled back. His fingertips slid down Kageyama's arm to tug at his hand invitingly, toward the island the stone tree perched on in the center of the pool. Kageyama cursed under his breath. He followed Hinata deeper into the water. It rose above Hinata's head; the redhead sank into it, swimming leisurely toward the center of the pool. Kageyama followed him beneath the waterfall that poured from the branches above. As soon as they reached it, Hinata tugged him up onto the island, slipping precariously on massive wet, stone tree roots. Kageyama stepped up onto the surface carefully, allowed Hinata to guide him down against the trunk of the tree. He sat gingerly, wincing with sensitivity. A gasp caught in his throat as Hinata straddled him, arching forward against him to press a heated kiss to his lips. He returned it instantly, fingers tangling in Hinata's hair as he pulled the redhead closer. He kissed him hard, nipped at his lower lip before soothing it with his tongue. Hinata glowed with delight before pulling back teasingly. He lavished kisses over Kageyama's neck instead.

Kageyama stroked Hinata's hair with shaky hands. He let out a slow breath, savoring the heat of Hinata's lips against his skin. Hinata returned all of the bites that Kageyama had given him, edging soft pleasure with the pleasant sting of teeth. Kageyama didn't care that it might mark him—didn't care what it might look like later. It felt heavenly. Hinata ground their hips together with a soft laugh; Kageyama's head tipped back as pleasure shot through him. He ground back against Hinata shamelessly. Fingers sifting through Hinata's hair, his breath caught as Hinata shifted to sit between his legs and kissed lower, over his chest, his stomach, his hips.

Hinata's breath ghosted over his cock, and Kageyama bit his lip, stifling a low moan. He struggled to remember how to breathe. Peeking one eye open, he watched Hinata run his tongue along the side all the way from the base to the tip. "Sh-Shouyou…" he moaned, breath ruined and broken as his fingers tightened in Hinata's hair. Hinata looked up at him with a little smile, then leaned down, and took him into his mouth.

Heat enveloped Kageyama. Pleasure shot through him, white-hot and heady. He gripped Hinata's hair, hair, trying not to buck up into his mouth. Every swipe of Hinata's tongue, every brush of his lips against the painfully sensitive flesh sent heat and pleasure through Kageyama in waves. Head tipped back in ecstasy, he moaned Hinata's name, lost himself in the sensation of Hinata's mouth on him. Hinata braced his hands against Kageyama's thighs; but every time he swirled his tongue _just right_ , or swallowed around him, Kageyama's hips jerked up, driving him deeper into Hinata's mouth despite the redhead's efforts to hold him down. Color blossomed over Hinata's cheeks. He hummed approvingly, eyes lidded as he purred around Kageyama's length.

Heat pooled low in Kageyama's stomach. Pleasure rolled through him, built to unbearable desperation. "Shouyou, I'm—" he tried, voice breaking around the words. "I'm going to—" but Hinata flattened his hands over Kageyama's hips and his head dipped down further. He dragged back, torturously slow, tongue and teeth sliding over Kageyama's length. Kageyama hissed as Hinata's tongue slid across the tip before he took Kageyama deep into his mouth, swallowing around him.

It was too much—Kageyama couldn't hold back, knew that Hinata didn't want him to, either. Bliss washed over him as his hands tightened in Hinata's hair. His head tipped back as he spilled into Hinata's mouth, moaning Hinata's given name again and again, a broken prayer, a husky devotion.

Kageyama fought to remember how to breathe, eyelids heavy as his hands brushed through Hinata's hair. Hinata dragged his tongue over Kageyama a few last times before licking his lips, looking like—if anything—he wanted more. Kageyama shivered at the thought, cupping Hinata's cheek with one hand as he brushed his thumb over it. Hinata grinned up at him. He looked as sated as Kageyama felt. The little king ducked under Kageyama's arm to nestle against his side, and Kageyama's arm settled around him. He nuzzled into Hinata's hair as his breath slowed and evened.

"Tobio…" Hinata murmured sleepily, draping an arm over Kageyama's waist as he curled close. "I'm glad you're here."

Emotions warred inside of Kageyama as he brushed a damp strand of ginger hair away from Hinata's face. He waited until he was sure that Hinata was asleep before pressing a kiss to the top of Hinata's head. The threat of tears blurred his vision, and when he spoke, his voice broke with the weight he carried. "I hope you can forgive me someday, Shouyou."

(…)

 _ **Author's Note:**_ __ _I have been working on some art that goes with this story, as well! Some of it is posted on my tumblr—I'm rynthae on there as well! Check back periodically, because new art will be added as the story continues, too._


End file.
